The end of time and the beginning of a era
by Phantom-stranger2202
Summary: A short fic from Leon Belmonts POV. SPOILERS for the end of Lament of Innocence. Added some things, but stuck to the story line as close as i could while making it interesting. Please read and review.


The end of time and the beginning of a era  
  
Keeper of the elves: Hey, long time no see? I know I said I would be working on my other stories, and that is partly true. I finished the first three chapters of my own story, which is posted on fictionpress.com Also been working on a calibration with a friend. It's rated NC-17 and since there is no section with that rating on this site I had to go else where. But anyway I played Castlevaina Lament of Innocence didn't have time to complete it because I rented it, but got the word from my friend who owned it. After I heard about the ending, watched and helped my friend complete the game for a second time, I was compelled to write something a little darker about Leon. So this is what I came up with and I added a song from the Evanescence CD I got. I thought that it fit in quite well. I hope every one likes and I'm sorry if it sounds like anyone else's story, I don't read a lot any more. This short fic is from Leon's POV, oh and there are SPOILERS for the end of the game so you are warned. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave any comments, that is if you all think it is comment worthy.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are not mine in any way, shape or form. They belong to Konami, and the song's not mine either, it belongs to Evanescence. If any of this were mine I would be rich a very famous and hot sexy Leon Belmont and hot Alucard would be all mine!  
  
The days end  
  
It's finally done; I have fulfilled the task in which I set out to complete, yet I am unhappy. Why? You might be wondering, how could I be unhappy. It is very simple, yes I did defeat the vampire I sought, but his defeat cannot bring back the two people who were dearest to me. It cannot change the events in which I have just lived.  
  
Both of them are dead, one in every sense of the word and the other is just dead to the world. The first of which I speak is my beloved Sara, she died by my own hand. You are probably thinking that I am a murderer, but in that assumption you would be wrong. He tainted her, when I say he I mean that bloody vampire Walter Bernhard, (no pun intended). After defeating the five monsters, the seal was broken and I was granted access to the upper levels of the castle. HE was there waiting, I attacked him, but with little success. The surprise and shock I had felt when I realized that my whip had done nothing was quickly forgotten when he returned my beloved Sara to me.  
  
Unfortunately my joy was short lived, and Rinaldo revealed the shocking truth to me. I asked if there was anything that could be done, his response to me was a question. Rinaldo asked if I could end her life. My whip was useless in it's current state against such a powerful being, and I would only be able to save Sara by killing Walter and at that point in time it was near impossible. There was no other way, Rinaldo said that the only way to obtain the means to defeat him was to take Sara's life in the midst of a powerful spell he would cast. I agreed to carry out his plan, it was the only way. That is what I kept telling my self, and it was true. Sara told me never let anyone else suffer the same fate as her; these had been her last words to me. I promised her I would, and that promise was made from the bottom of my heart, with every ounce of love I had left.  
  
That is what I have sworn, and every Belmont after me will be bound by the same oath. The promise that I mad to my beloved will live on even after I die. Death is all too far away for my liking. It taunts me with it's could clammy embrace. But I am afraid, afraid that I do die before my time I will not join my Sara and see her smiling face, but instead be greeted by the cold malice expression of my later best friend Mathias.  
  
He was a unique man, talented in many things. Unlike the majority of the people, Mathias could read and write very well, and I would always find him lost in one of his many books. We had known each other for many years, and our friendship had grown with time. We became more than friends, our bonds were brotherly and we would sit and converse for hours. We would discuss many things, from every day life to battle plans. That was where his strength was, planning and war tactics. While I would be out in the heat of battle, he would be coming up with some cleaver scheme to defeat the opposition.  
  
But things changed. One day I came back from a successful mission, to find out that Mathias's beloved wife, Elisabetha had died. In a sense the brilliant, lively, outgoing part of my dear friend died along with his departed wife. The man I had know for so long diminished right in front of my very eyes, I felt so helpless because I didn't know what to do to try and bring him out of the darkness that had come over him. Mathias became bed ridden and there was nothing I could do. He had become a shell of his former self.  
Not to long after the tragedy that had fallen upon my friend I was sent out to fight, leaving him behind. The victory was ours, but it was not as successful as it could have been. It was upon my return that I learned about Sara's abduction, the vampire and his castle that had been filled with death traps and horrors beyond my wildest dream. During my journey through that dark hellhole I slowly began to learn the truth, not only about what was happening to my beloved and the world around me, but also about the whip I had received from Rinaldo at the beginning of my quest. I had given up everything I had ever know, my rank with the church, my title of baron, everything.  
  
When I sleep I question everything that I did, I gained nothing from the hardship I went through and now my bloodline will be cursed forever.all because of me. It may seem selfish but to lie about my true feelings would just be a delusion. But my feelings do not matter, by the time somebody finds this, most likely the next Belmont after me; I will no longer walk this earth.  
  
Now back to where I was before I got onto the subject of my once best friend. The spell was preformed and I struck my love down, the whip became immensely powerful, so powerful that it would be even more powerful than Walter's Ebony Stone. Now with the power of Rinaldo's spell and Sara's soul I was ready. After burring my dead lover and taking a few moments to grieve, I pulled what little of my sanity and faith in God back within me and prepared to go back and rid the forest of the scum that had taken residence in that God forsaken castle.  
  
With my whip in hand I returned to the castle, and I fort Walter with every ounce of strength I had. Anger, sorrow and grief fueled my burning desire for revenge. Walter was not an easy opponent, I must admit, but he was no match for the whip I wielded. Victory was near and I was about to deliver the final blow when the angel of death, the grim reaper, made himself present and took Walters very body and soul to his master, the one who wields the Crimson Stone.  
  
I soon learned that his master was none other than Mathias, yes it is true. He explained every thing to me. He told me that he defied God, the same God who he had served and fort to protect for so long. He said that he had blamed God for the death of Elisabetha, and that Walter, Rinaldo, Sara and I had been apart of his scheme to obtain the vampires soul so that he could defy God for eternity. My mind was, at that point in time, a jumble of confusion, sorrow, and rage. I felt everything, past and present, slip away from me as if my very blood was being drained from my body as Mathias explained. He asked me if I had felt anger towards Walter for taking Sara, I told him the obvious answer. He offered me the gift of eternal life, but I refused, I could not accept something so unnatural, and unholy form such a monster.  
  
How can you call your friend a monster? That is probably a question that has entered your mind, it is simple. He may look and sound like my dear friend Mathias Cronquist, but after he lost his sprit to self pity and depression due to the loss of his wife, my friend, or the once brilliant, caring, God serving Mathias died. The very essence of what was once a caring; loving and devoted husband was crushed, torn from his very body and lot forever only to be replaced by evil and shadow.  
  
I asked him if this was what Elisabetha would have wanted? He had no reply, and these were my last words to him. He departed before I could do anything, his last words to his minion, the Angel of Death. "Death, he's all yours." He had left me alone with the scythe-wielding sprit of death, and we fort. It was the toughest battle I have ever fort in my life, but I was not about to back down. I fort with all my emotions, and my whip. There were a few times when I felt my strength failing me, but my dead lover's sprit spurred me on and I was victorious. I learned that my whip could not only kill vampires but any other evil foe that dared oppose it. I told this to death but the specter was hardly phased and told me that as long as Mathias was alive, he would return. It made perfect sense. As long as Mathias lived, his company of evil would also enjoy the same eternal life he did. Looking up at Death, I gave him my reply. "I see, give him this message. You have become a cursed being and I will never forgive you. This whip and my kinsmen will destroy you someday. From this day on, the Belmont clan will hunt the night!"  
  
As the words left my lips I realized that I had set the path for me, and every Belmont after I leave this plane of existence. Mathias and the members of my family would never meet as equals or friends ever again. For as long as I live I will rebel against the eternal evil that has consumed his soul, and this is a task that I will make sure is passed onto every Belmont after me. I may be dead, but I will watch over my kin and make sure that my love's last request is fulfilled. I sometimes wish that I had taken Mathias up on his offer to live eternally. Why? So that I could see every Belmont after me take him on and finally defeat him. Even though part of me wants to watch him die and the hands of one of my descendants like the dog he is, another part of me could not live through out the ages time with the memories I have of these dark days. I could not pass through time with the memory of having killed my beloved Sara, and I could not go through life with her face hunting my dreams.  
  
~ I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Because your presents still lingers here,  
  
And it won't leave me alone,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me,  
  
You use to captivate me,  
  
By your resonating light,  
  
But now I'm bound buy the life you left behind,  
  
Your face hunts my once pleasant dreams,  
  
Your voice chased away all the sanity in me,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me,  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
And though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me,  
  
All I have left of her is what is in the whip, and I prey that this whip will bring an end to the unnatural and unholy suffering that Mathias has brought upon my family. For this whip belongs to the Belmont's, and will go down through time, long after my death. Hopefully it will be able to fulfill Sara's last request, and she will be able to watch while it is done. Her sprit will reside throughout time, and time is all that is left.  
  
This information is for the next Belmont inline to take this task in hand. Keep this knowledge in your heart and in your mind, for as long as it takes to defeat Mathias. My one piece of advice is not to underestimate him or any foe you might face, for your goal is similar to theirs. You want to defeat them, and they want the same to you.  
  
These will be my last words for I am leaving this land, and heading else where in the search for my former friend. Take this task to heart and when your time comes, leave or pass on the knowledge for the next Belmont whom ever he or she will be. I wish you good luck, I hope you fulfill my Sara's last request, even if you don't I will be eternally grateful.  
  
-Leon-  
  
A.N- So. Good? Bad? What does every one think? My first fic in a while, and I wrote this when I was sick so if it's absolute crap please let me know. I changed a few things, added my own thoughts on how Leon might feel. Please leave any comments and correct me on any things I may have screwed up big time. HELP- I need some help from someone who knows about formatting, and being able to use Italics and such. I would be very greatful. 


End file.
